


昨夜小楼又东风  （番外--小秦同学 上

by AithinkS



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AithinkS/pseuds/AithinkS





	昨夜小楼又东风  （番外--小秦同学 上

每个圈里都会有这样的人。  
他们有得天独厚的天赋，有令人艳羡的容颜，有藐视众人的资本，秦俊禾便是其一龙凤。  
自小出道，养尊处优，千宠万娇，出落成一个姿容卓越，天性烂漫的小王子，如同所有人镜头前看到的那样。  
不谙世事，知世故不世故。美好得仿佛世上所有赞美的词汇都不足以堆砌一个秦俊禾。  
直到他遇见了江圣。

秦俊禾第一次见江圣时，江圣身边是有人的。  
这个才华洋溢、恃才傲物的年轻导演，在一群华衣艳服中，众目睽睽之下，大方与一张青涩貌美的脸交换着色欲满满的亲吻，胸膛以下的位置紧紧相贴，黑色的西服布料贴身柔顺。  
秦俊禾几乎是无法忽略地，注意到了他昂扬的反应。  
在女伴浅粉的丝质紧身裙上，暧昧地压出一点凹陷。  
也许是首次亲眼目睹这样赤|裸裸的调情，或者是江圣将女伴修长的脖颈压向自己时，秦俊禾乱晃的眼神正巧撞进了那双冰冷的瞳孔，引起了秦俊禾无法抑制的心率失调。

那只是生理反应，像切洋葱会流眼泪。  
当秦俊禾赤|条条躺在酒店床上时，大脑只余下这一句话，其余的，都被江圣的手所吸引。  
那双惯是操控摄像机、在片场挥斥方遒的手，指节分明，指腹都是厚茧，婆娑在腿根娇嫩的皮肤上又疼又痒，握在腰上很有力，让人逃不脱，躲不开。  
但是那时秦俊禾还不知晓。他正盯着江圣熟练地在床头柜的某个角落摸出安全|套，慢条斯理地撕开包装，坦荡又色情地给自己戴上。  
秦俊禾目不转睛地注视被阻隔，干燥的吻落在眼皮上，并不柔软，是很有力度的。  
像在彰显掌控权，秦俊禾想。  
背在身后的手被拉过，塞进一个滑溜溜满是润滑液的东西。  
秦俊禾反射性地缩手，却被牢牢握住。江圣边掰开他的指头，边亲吻着他的鼻尖，温热的气息都喷到他唇边。  
“给我戴上。”  
秦俊禾觉得自己应该是不乐意的，却手不从心地伸了过去，大胆地握住了傲人的部位。  
他只仔细打量过自己的，与此刻手上正血脉跳动，亢奋不已的一位。  
果然，人跟人是有差距的。秦俊禾暗叹。何况他还在无可抑制地变大，变烫，变得骇人。

江圣不是什么有耐心的人，工作上如此，床上亦是。  
可掌下疯狂战栗的皮肤，和那双透亮的黑眸里铺天盖地的紧张恐惧，都让他无法忽略。提枪上膛，隐忍不发，难得地使他产生了性也没有那么吸引人的想法。  
被那些从他床上下去的男男女女知道，怕是要笑一年的。

前戏耗了那么久，秦俊禾还是哭了。  
眼泪糊了一脸，还不好意思被看到地把头埋到江圣肩窝上。  
小声压抑的抽泣声贴着耳廓，像从大脑深处响起的，小勾子一样刮着他的心，他的血管，勾得他恨不得不顾一切疯狂驰骋占有身下的诱人胴体，又偏偏舍不得，只能一步一步引导，转移注意力，等着这娇气的小王子来共赴这天堂盛宴。

不知磨了多久，才终于完全进入。  
江圣感觉像完成了一部电影巨作，看着编辑进度条终于走到“END”的一秒，松了一口气。  
接着开始享受这份成果。幸而，这份“长期投资”的收益，是前所未有的甜美。

秦俊禾一双细白长腿被捞在腰上，无力地随着江圣的动作摇晃。天花板的水晶灯晃成了一片灯影，身上的人像在骑马，腰部疯狂摆动，用力得把他几乎要撞出去了，又困在怀里抱回来。  
原来做|爱这么舒服啊。秦俊禾将唇凑到江圣唇边，开心地想，就算一开始很痛很痛，比从马背上摔下来骨折还痛，可他抱得那么紧，好像自己对他而言不是认识不到三个小时就上|床的陌生人，而是一个能嵌入灵魂那么重要的存在。  
很舒服啊。  
连肉体撞击的声音，自己抑制不住逸出口的好像有点恶心的呻吟，都变得悦耳。  
过多的快感的战栗，连续不断地浪潮，他抱紧身上火热的臂膀，就不让人害怕了。

房内喘息声呻吟声各类声响逐渐平息时，阳台半开的窗帘外已经能看到蒙蒙亮的灰蓝天空了。  
天气很好，一切都很好。  
秦俊禾拉起被子严严实实地裹住自己，像筑了一个巢，里面温暖安全。只有他自己。  
江圣腿很长，是麦芽糖的颜色，伸进铁灰色西装裤里。  
手握上门把时，忽然顿了顿，回头对着那双懵懂茫然的大眼，说，“记得清理一下再走，不然会生病。房费我交，给你续一天休息一下。”  
秦俊禾像是想过去，靠近他一点，一坐发现自己浑身赤|裸，还无处不疼。被压了一晚上的双腿，撞红了的腿根，和过度使用的某个部位。  
“那......”  
“什么？”  
秦俊禾跟他对视着。怎么会有人明明在问，眼中却满是噤声的警告呢？  
“没什么了。再见。”

如果“再见”是省略号，那么江圣离开时，留了一个鼻腔发出的鼻音作句号。

秦俊禾抱膝坐在浴缸里大脑都是混沌的。泡到水温渐凉，才想起忘记留个联系方式了。  
如果不让主动联系，那给他留一个自己的号码，说不定哪天会被需要呢？  
秦俊禾你是不是爱上他了呀？  
你怎么那么坏呢？  
你都这么坏了，还有什么资格伤心，有什么资格哭呢？


End file.
